


Unexpected Feelings

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shower Sex, Showers, Undercover As Gay, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi talks about the shocking differences between  Sergio Ramos in public, and behind closed doors.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos
Series: Locker Room Ho [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW images ahead!

Judging by his look and his behaviors in the Classicos, most people assume that Sergio Ramos is a cruel guy, but the truth is that he's not. Not with me, anyway. Yes, he can get ruthless and fuck harder than most men, but he does it in a way that expresses admiration. Even when he destroys my ass, he always manages to make me feel good about it.

Unlike others, he never treats me like a princess nor a bitch. He treats me just fine, more like his partner. Although he isn't that good with words, I can feel the love in his actions, in his "outside the bed" gentleness, in all the gifts, the roses, the candles, and the perfumes. In the way, he looks at me every time I strip before his eyes.

Can you imagine that out of all those whom I slept with over the years, Ramos is the fastest one to shove his dick in and out of me, and quite often, whenever we get the chance to date, he keeps fucking me all day and all night, yet by the next morning, he somehow has managed to kiss my lips more times than he thrust in my ass! That's how crazy he is about me!

He's a damn good kisser too, and I've never seen someone as consistent or as persistent in the french kisses like him. Even when I spent a full day at his place, he never stops. I might ask about a random none romantic thing like "do you wanna cup of water?" and he would kiss me on the lips before answering.

Even when we play FIFA together, whether I scores or he scores and whither I'm winning or he is, after each event in the game, he'll take a moment to pull my collar and kiss me! He's amazing and he would never break a kiss. If I don't stop he won't. He is fine with kissing me three hours straight. Even if I was sitting on his lap, he wouldn't proceed into taking off my clothes or having sex unless I show obvious interest.

Unlike his public image, behind closed doors, he's a true, respectful gentleman. He has been nothing but good to me to the point where I fell for him. I never imagined saying such a thing about Sergio Ramos of all people, but he's the most wonderful top I've ever been with.

It's the shocking truth. The last time I slept with him. When I woke up in the morning, and he was taking me to have a shower with him, I confessed. I tried to escape as many french kisses as I can just to say "I know this sounds out of the blue, but if I wasn't a celebrity, and if I could marry a man, it wouldn't be Aguero or Neymar. It will be you, Sergio!"

I was surprised that he wasn't surprised XD as he took off both of our wedding rings, threw them on the bed and kept kissing all the way to the bathroom. He placed me in the tub ever so gently, smiled and said "I'm Madrid's captain. I'm a celebrity as well, and despite the fact that I love my wife and kids so much, if you ever decide that we should get married, I'll make it happen!"

I blushed and asked "how?" and he sat at the edge of the bathtub and explained with his enormous cock a few inches away from my eyes "it's simple. I'll retire from playing football, divorce my wife, and make a public statement to come out as gay first thing the next morning, and I would marry you on the same day!"

I didn't know what to say because I knew that Sergio is crazy enough to do that for me. I kept looking him in the eyes, admiring him silently, and without even thinking about it, I found my self sucking his dick. We're so madly in love and so meant for each other that such things happen naturally.

He placed his palm on my nape, trying to guide me through the blow-job while saying "I know you love me but I understand that you wouldn't destroy both of our families just for us to be together all the time. I guess me and you getting married is one of those things that are too perfect to be true"

I looked him in the eyes before I paused sucking just to say "married or not, I will always be right here" while rubbing my big nose against his pubes." He smirked and said "yeah, besides if we were officially together, we'll have no carrier, no social life, nothing. We'll spend all of our days between the bedroom and the bathtub.

I paused sucking again, just to whisper "I can't see anything wrong with that" and I intentionally got back to swallowing his dick ever so quickly before he got the chance to bent down and kiss my lips. So instead, he played with my hair. He got it so messy while admiring me like his cute, little puppy, and I gotta admit that I started tearing, not because I was choking on the cock, but because I've never felt as much joy and happiness. I've never felt loved this much in my entire life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite, and if there's enough interest, I don't mind making it into a separate series. Let me know what you think.


End file.
